msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 28th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from March 28th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. First a couple of announcements. Doctor Hoffsetter has taken temporary leave of the Department of Health & Medicine. Talk to Director Nimue if you need anything. Just so you are all aware, Senator Drostone has taken on the role of Director of Finance. With that we move on to a recap of last week's events. On Sunday I held a class on Decorum, I will post the notes of that class publicly for those missed it. I believe we had to pull out of the War Council drills or whatever those were. If you'd like more information on that see Commander Alexander. So, that just leaves the class on Friday. Can anyone speak about it? I guess no one can? S- Oh Senator Nimue, please take the floor. Uhh... Sorry. Mrs. Brisby, I apologize. Hellissa Brisby: Yeah. So the class was about the current forbidden magic laws and why. Mostly the laws of -consent-. Consent is very important when casting any of the forbidden magic spells. If the person cannot consent, don't do it. Don't do stuff with souls. Do stuff with healing, even on your dead friends. That's mostly it. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. We now will move on to next week. Senator Drostone, you have something coming up? Lysabet Drostone: I will be holding another angler outing on Tuesday evening. You may bring drinks, and food, but do not bring politics with you. I intend the outing to be relaxing and stress-free. The location will be a surprise. That is all. Arranax DeVin: No politics. What about harpoons? Zanbor Emerson: Senator Ravencroft, would you like to talk about your upcoming class? Eisaya Ravencroft: I will be holding a class this upcoming Thursday on Magical Appreciation. It is intended for beginner magi and those who seek refreshers on magical history, what mana is, and magic abuse, corruption, and addiction awareness. It will be in the Purple Parlor starting at 7pm. I will hold office hours for any questions. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. On Monday, Senator Nimue will be holding her class on the baskets she makes. This was rescheduled from last Monday, the twenty-third. On Wednesday we are hosting another beer night. Same rules as always. And finally on Friday there is a public meeting of the Violet Bank of Dalaran. We will now open the floor. Please indicate if you wish to speak. Chancellor Halliwell, please take the floor. Damon Halliwell: Quickly, As Prior has taken his leave I am officially announcing that the new Headmaster for our lovely school shall be none other than Hellissa Brisby for the first term. Zanbor Emerson: Does anyone else wish to speak? No? We move on then. Lord DeVin, when you are ready. Arranax DeVin: And we're up for two tonight. May Rosewarden? Please take the floor. I'd like to congratulate you on this long overdue promotion to colleague. Consider the fact that you were drinking in the Lounge before this to be direct evidence that, in Dalaran, alcoholism, and advancement have a strong corollary relationship. May Rosewarden: Thank you, sir. Arranax DeVin: Would one Mister Salazar Demes please also take the center of the ring? Well. Arrests, assaults, tampering with forbidden magic ... keeping in line with our utter lack of oversight with respect to this troggshit ... I hereby raise you to colleague as well. Your snappy manner of dress might have had something to do with this. Again, congratulations. Salazar Felweaver: Thank you, indeed. Arranax DeVin: Whelp. That's all we have for tonight, unless someone's got an especially large 'donation' they want to make to the Council of Six or someone. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. As there is no other business, this session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents